


The Master Assassin

by Verity Wolf (GallifreyanWitch)



Category: Assassin's Creed, Discworld - Terry Pratchett
Genre: 100 words, Ankh-Morpork, Drabble, Drawble, Fanart, Gen, International Fanworks Day 2015, slight crossover, that developed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-15
Updated: 2015-02-15
Packaged: 2018-03-13 03:27:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3366008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GallifreyanWitch/pseuds/Verity%20Wolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My little contribution for International Fanworks Day 2015. I've never tried a challenge, and certainly not a drabble before and a challenge it certainly seemed. Have probably spent far too long on the drawing - started at around 4am this morning and only just about finished! But I couldn't resist giving it ago.<br/>2015.02.16: Edited to include a better contrast version of the coloured picture<br/>---<br/>At the end of a hard day's work, Lord Vetinari enjoys a night out on the town.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Master Assassin

Darkness descended upon the Palace.

The Patrician retired for the evening. Lord Vetinari, however, did not. Nights like this awoke the Inner Assassin. Bound to a desk during the day, night allowed him to truly appreciate _his_ city.

The Patrician was forgotten with the cast-off robe; the Assassin donned with the cloak.

His hands alighted upon a pair of wristblades, a novelty from his youth. Tales of the ancient Assassins of Klatch had once inspired him.

He’d lived that dream, realised the greater nightmare and gone on to build something better.

Raising his hood, the assassin vanished into the night.

 

 

The sketch... well, it just kept evolving and gained colour...

 

 EDIT: better contrast version

 

**Author's Note:**

> If you've read through all this and seen the pic, then you've probably realised "on the town" is actually quite literal.
> 
> I must admit, I don't think I'm great at art, and don't think this piece of writing that brilliant, but it was an interesting exercise and thought I might as well post it since this day inspired it. 
> 
> I think that like the Inner Watchman of Vimes, there's likely to be an Inner Assassin for Vetinari and that inner Assassin wouldn't take too well to just a desk job.
> 
> I have, for a while, had a little mental association between the Assassins of Ankh-Morpork and the Assassins of Assassins creed and thought it about time I make that link through fanwork. Hopefully you can understand the mental-association what with them sharing a habit of edificering/climbing and hanging out in high places - this pic (http://i3.mirror.co.uk/incoming/article4610474.ece/alternates/s615/ACU_159_SP_RooftopNavigation.jpg) just inspires it even more. And some of the promotional pics feature assassin's with wings - which to me brings to mind a certain Tyrant who has, on occasion, talked about angels. Then there's the link to the eastern / Klatchian origins of both...  
> The peak on the hood of the cloak of Assassins Creed assassins (and featured above) also seems rather practical given the hairstyle Vetinari's usually depicted with. As for the wristblades... well, the idea of a young, inventive Vetinari playing with such a novelty I couldn't resist.  
> I know he's mostly in about a dozen shades of black rather than the greys, greens and browns he preferred as a student, but it's to blend in with the sky high up, and I'm under the impression - if Raising Steam is anything to go by - he's found some way to make black work just as effectively.


End file.
